


Be Crazy Hey Kids!!

by satoda



Series: There Which One Follows the Path of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kinda it's like barely hp au, adding charas as i go, hp!au, i made my own mahoutokoro for these jpn kids, maybe ships idk, update i got an idea of ships and they're all small aka i live in rarepair hell, why go to Hogwarts when you got a school in your home country yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of HP!AU drabbles for all those lame losers with normal hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki is new to this school, but he's not as new to magic as this guy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for #knb_69mins on twitter

It's been half a year and Izuki still couldn't get used to attending a school for magic. He went to elementary school with Muggles, just like his sisters had. He'd used bits and pieces of magic before coming here in the safety of his home, just like his sisters had. And now here he was at Mahoutokoro, just like his sisters were. And for all that he knew that there were other people out there who used magic, Izuki still couldn't get used to that other to mean everyone around him now.  
  
It's been half a year and Izuki had yet to make a friend.  
  
He didn't particularly mind, but it did mean that he was stuck with late night clean up duty. Trudging back to the Tsukuyomi dorms, Izuki held back a yawn before just letting go. What was the point of even holding back? It wasn't like anyone was around.  
  
But a boisterous laugh changed that fact quickly, Izuki almost dropping the bucket in hand. A quick look around proved that no one was in sight, and a muttered spell flared on his innate senses. No one was in his sight, but Izuki could almost see two flickers of blue flame down the right hallway. There was a warm torch bouncing light off the walls down that way as well, so why not satisfy his curiosity?  
  
Walking to the light, Izuki was expecting some older kids sneaking out past curfew, but as he began to make out the shapes of the two figures, he wasn't expecting a decidedly not manly screech.  
  
"S-Stay back!! I'm not afraid of you, ghost! Go away!!"  
  
"Hyuuga-kun, you do realize that I too am a ghost, right?"  
  
Izuki blinked at the bespectacled boy, looking like he'd wet his pants, and the ephemeral man besides him with a dry smile, took stock of the giant crescent moon on the man's helmet, before breaking into laughter. No wonder this blue flame felt off to his senses. He was a ghost!  
  
"H-Hey, what are you laughing about? What's so funny?" the boy slowly stuttered out, giving him a funny look. Izuki took a deep breath and stood back straight, approaching him with a friendly smile.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured before clearing his throat. He'd just spent forever cleaning off dry chalkboard erasers after all. "Sorry, I was just curious about who was out here. Hyuuga-kun, was it? It's after curfew, you know. The umbrella monsters might get you."  
  
At those words, he could see Hyuuga's shoulders stiffen up, and the other fretfully looked around him before glancing at the ghost for some kind of insurance.  
  
"You're joking, r-right? Those are just youkai stories people made up! They don't a-actually exist!" The boy might as well be knocking his knees together, and Izuki quickly realized that, oh, he must be a Muggle-born, because how else could he think like that?  
  
With an innocent whistle, Izuki took his wand out and tapped it on the water in his bucket, murmuring a quick _'hikari'_   before turning around back to the main hallway. "Oh, it's true," he replied, walking away from the other. "We're at a magic school after all, and sometimes they sneak up from the forest. I don't wanna run into one though, so I'll take my leave now..."  
  
"I... W-Wait, I don't want to be caught either! Help me back to the Amaterasu dorms, please!" Izuki snickered as footsteps quickly fell into step with his and he exited the hall. But then he remembered who was just there and keeping Hyuuga company while he was lost, and Izuki took a moment to bow to the darkness, where Date Masamune was. He could still sense a blue flame down that way, before it glowed warm and winked out of existence. Or rather, went elsewhere.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? Let's go already! He can take care of himself, he's one of the coolest guys in history!" A hand clasped around his shoulder and pulled Izuki back to the lit hallway, confidently leading him down it. Well, that was unexpected. Not only did Hyuuga seem to believe that there actually were umbrella monsters lurking around the castle (not that they'd actually cause harm, they just like to spook people like Hyuuga), he actually seemed to really look up to Date Masamune, instead of getting bored of all those old tales.  
  
With a laugh, Izuki nodded and pointed back. "All right, I'll show you the way to your dorm, but I think we should probably start by going down this way instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izuki's talking about a kasa-obake btw


	2. Spirited (Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise heard from a little birdie about another bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was supposed to be a chapter before this on kise and hyuuga meeting but i couldn't write it so throws this out instead

"Hyuuga-san, please teach me spirit channeling today!"  
  
"No, no, and no! Same as yesterday and the day before, and all last week!"  
  
Kise let out a drawn out whine as he slid forward on the table, just for nimble fingers to grab a dinner roll and bring it to his mouth for a bite.  
  
"Izuki-senpai, help me out here? Just tell him to give me a chance and I'm sure I can figure out the rest in a day!" he pleaded, turning eyes up at his new victim.  
  
"Hey!" Hyuuga interrupted. "How come he gets called senpai and not me? I'm the one you want to teach you!"  
  
Kise just rolled his eyes at that and pointed the roll at Hyuuga. "Because he feels like one. Other than spirit channeling, what do you have? Knowledge about the Sengoku period? We all learned about that, just no one's as obsessed about it as you are."  
  
"...Look! If you want to learn that badly then go talk to someone in your own year, brat!" And before Hyuuga could jump over and strangle Kise in frustration, Izuki pulled him back by the collar, musing out loud.  
  
"You know, that might not be such a bad idea. Tomorrow at sundown, try going up to the falconry. I'm pretty sure one of your classmates likes using it as his /haunt/."  
  
"Ugh, shut up."  


* * *

  
Kise did not enjoy being up at the owlery. He didn't have a bird as a pet, instead opting for a messenger fox instead. They pretty much did the same, and foxes were cuter anyway. Carefully stepping around splotches of white on the ground, he only looked up at the sound of wings flapping too strongly to belong to something as small as a hawk.  
  
'That... No way." He watched with wide eyes as the flock of black descended, only the silhouette showing with with streaks of orange and gold piercing through. It was hard to look at directly but Kise couldn't take his eyes off the sight. It felt otherworldly even for him, even when he'd grown up with foxes trotting in and out of this plane of existence.  
  
It had to be a tengu. Why else would the crows flock around it so obediently? The creature landed on the ceiling ring of the owlery in a flurry of black feathers and only then did Kise bring an arm up to shield himself from it all. His arm blocked him from getting a full view, but Kise could still make out the torrent of feathers shifting away, and taking the feathers of the tengu's wings away with it, until all that was left was another man the same age as him. A black haired, silver eyed man wearing a student's robes and... Sneakers. They scuffed against the cement as the decidedly-not-actually-a-tengu jumped down the rest of the stairs, pausing in front of Kise with a perfectly arched brow. How could someone portray question so well with such a small motion?  
  
"Uh... You know that you're staring, right? You wanted something?"  
  
"W-What gives you that idea?" Kise shot back defensively, off his mark. And he was never off his mark.  
  
It didn't seem to be the wrong thing to say though, as the stranger shrugged and grabbed onto his bag, moving toward the exit. "Not many people come up here is all. Especially not to stand around and watch my whole de-possessing process. Well, guess I hope you enjoy the show."  
  
"Wait!" Kise quickly grabbed the other's shoulder and moved in front of him, eyes wide. "How did you do that though? You're that guy Izuki-senpai was talking about, right? That means you're the same age as me!"  
  
He got back another one of those perfectly raised eyebrow looks, but the stranger did stop. "Oh jeez, Izuki-san needs to stop butting in already... Anyway, my name's Takao, not 'that guy.' And I'm not teaching you possession."  
  
Kise tried not to gape at this guy--Takao. How did he know?! Apparently, he'd blurted his thoughts out loud because a sardonic smile joined the perfectly arched brow, and Takao was moving again.  
  
"Sorry pretty boy, but no hard feelings? It's not like we really know each other anyway, and I'm sure there are better teachers in our year out there than me."  
  
He couldn't do anything but watch Takao leave. Really, what could he possibly do in the face of someone that well-put together? But Kise hated quitting right when things were just getting interesting, and that meant getting some answers from the only source he had.  


* * *

  
"He's a muggleborn."  
  
"A--what?" Kise gaped at Izuki, taking a moment longer to remember that no, leaving his mouth open was not attractive. It just made him look like a moron.  
  
Izuki sighed. "You know, like Hyuuga. A muggleborn. Didn't we have this talk before too?"  
  
"No, no, not that. You mean, the reason why he's so good at that spirit possession thing, and the reason why he rejected me, is because of his parents? That's it?"  
  
Izuki did that silent conversation look thing with Hyuuga before Hyuuga scoffed and jabbed a finger at Kise's chest, glaring (up) at him in that senpai way of his.  
  
"Look, muggleborns are never gonna have it easy here, and it's a lot worse for him. Takao's a great guy, but he's in Tsukuyomi, and let's just say that no one really tries to bully him anymore for a number of creepy reasons I don't wanna know. He doesn't really let much in. It's plain freaky if you ask me, but it means that he's a pretty good vessel for whatever he wants to call to him."  
  
Kise just nodded blankly before turning to Izuki with a stage whisper. "What did he just say?"  
  
Izuki snickered as he pushed a fuming Hyuuga out of the way, leaning in conspiratorially. "He's saying, just tell him you want to learn, and go put some effort in making a new friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am open to all the prompts for this au i have no idea what to do with it

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where to start with this dumb au so why not out of nowhere. i really have no idea ok feel free to make requests in comments here or on twitter @takaonobasket


End file.
